


Four times Kevin tries to talk to The Monsters about history and they don't listen. Plus the one time he talks to the littlest monster and she does.

by Lover_of_Fairy_Tails



Series: AFTG Drabbles [1]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Happy Ending, Healing, Light Angst, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2019-11-04 02:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17889497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lover_of_Fairy_Tails/pseuds/Lover_of_Fairy_Tails
Summary: I wrote this for Kevin's Birthday without the second chapter at first and everybody was upset about the angst.So I changed it to a 4+1 and added a happy ending. Hope you all enjoy.Nora mentions that when Kevin first arrived at Palmetto he tried to talk to the Monsters about history, but they all shot him down. So this is a fic about that. Lightly angsty just because of the subjects.Happy Birthday, Kevin!!!!





	1. Chapter 1

#1 - Andrew

It was spring semester of Kevin’s sophomore year, but instead of being drenched in black and red he was surrounded by orange and white. On the surface Palmetto State and Edgar Allen weren’t all that different. Classes were held, students rushed about, wins were celebrated, cafeterias were crowded, and the library was never actually quiet. Yet for Kevin Day, Palmetto and Edgar Allen might as well be in two different universes.

Kevin was free here. Free to pick his major, free to eat what he wanted, free to wear something besides black, and free from Riko’s ever-present watchful eyes. Yet, he didn’t feel free; he felt like an animal trapped in a snare just waiting for the hunter to come.

He had his deal with Andrew, but even Andrew couldn’t be with him 24/7. Walking alone to and from class on his first day had sent him into a panic attack. Each time he turned a corner he had expected to find Riko standing there waiting to drag him back to Evermore.

As time passed, and every shadow didn’t remind him of Riko anymore, things got slightly easier.

One thing he still found solace in the aftermath of his ruined life was history. He always had a love for it, but had not been allowed to study it since the Ravens all had to get the same degree. In the Nest he had studied on his own, and it still hurt to think of the much-loved books he had left behind. Those books had sometimes been his only means of escape from his life by Riko’s side.

Kevin found Andrew waiting for him outside of his last history class of the day. Today his professor had gotten pulled off subject and talked for nearly the whole class on early mental health institutes in the U.S. and how awful there were. Kevin usually didn’t like it when professors went off on tangents, but her impassioned rant today had fascinated him.

He had found it so interesting that he decided to share it with Andrew. He had been talking for a good five minutes when Andrew swung around to block his path. Kevin nearly stumbled as he came to an immediate halt so as not to bump into him, he had learned his first week here to not touch. Andrew’s manic smile was stretched wide; it looked like a threat.

“Kevin, Kevin, Kevin. What makes you think I want to listen to your voice drone on for this long?”

“I was just telling you…”

Andrew waved a hand in front of his face. “Shh Kevin. I don’t want to hear it. Aren’t I proof enough that the system hasn’t changed?”

“That’s different.”

Andrew looked downright murderous behind his cheerful smile. “No. It’s not.” He turned away, but called over his shoulder, “Don’t ever bore me with your history facts again.” 

#2 - Aaron

He had been avoiding it for weeks, but tonight he finally broke and pulled up the most recent Raven’s game on his streaming site. He knew watching the game was a bad decision, but he couldn’t stop himself. As the game started he felt a longing to be on Evermore’s Court and immediately hated himself for it.

About twenty minutes into the game Jean let a striker get passed him and score. As the players reset their positions Riko deterred around so that he could walk by Jean and whisper something to him. To anyone else it would look like something any captain would do, but Kevin new better. He could read the anger in Riko’s eyes and knew that Jean would be punished harshly later for that mistake.

Kevin slammed his laptop shut and forced himself to think about anything else besides how Jean was still trapped in that hell.

Needing something concrete to focus his attention on, he opened up his WW2 textbook and started to read. Soon enough he got lost in the information. After reading for a while he came across a really interesting fact. Nicky and Andrew had left to go to the store some time ago which meant Aaron was the only one left in their dorm. He had been studying one of his chemistry books for the past hour, Kevin liked that about him he was fairly sure Aaron was the only other Fox who took class work as seriously as he did. 

Which was one of the reasons he said, “Did you know the Polish army had a trained bear as one of its soldiers in World War Two?”

The room was quiet for a long time as Aaron continued to study while Kevin looked at him expectantly. Finally, Aaron’s pencil stopped scratching away at his notebook and he looked up. “Were you talking to me?”

Kevin looked around the otherwise empty room. “Yes.”

“Why are you telling me shit about World War Two?”

“I thought it was interesting.”

Aaron gave him an exasperated look before turning back to his chemistry notes and muttering under his breath, “I don’t have time for this shit.”

#3 - Nicky 

It was Friday night and they were meant to go to Columbia, but a major accident had shut down the highway. Meaning Andrew, Aaron, Nicky, and Kevin were left to drink in their dorm instead. Andrew had already come off of his medicine for the night, and without the crackers to help ease out his withdrawal had already passed out in bed. Aaron was drinking at a slower pace than usual and texting away on his phone in the kitchen. Kevin and Nicky were collapsed in the bean bag chairs, mixed drinks in hand, talking about the Stonewall riots. At least Kevin had been talking, Nicky was only listening.

“So what do you think?” Kevin asked.

“About what?”

“About the rioting?”

“Oh, Kevin sweety. I haven’t been listening to a word you’ve said. I’m just enjoying the pretty view,” Nicky told him as he slowly ran his eyes up and down Kevin’s body. He took another sip of his drink then added, “You know Eric and I each have a celebrity free pass and you’re on my list.”

Kevin felt very sober and very uncomfortable suddenly. He stood up as quickly as he could and made his way to the bedroom. “I’m going to bed,” he said causing Nicky to shoot him a hopeful look. “Alone.”

#4 - Andrew

Kevin’s left hand had healed probably as much as it ever would, yet he still could hardly grip an Exy racket with it. He felt the loss of his bright future viscerally, like a hole in his chest. Though he wasn’t willing to give up just yet. He had started practicing with his right hand in secret, well secret from everyone except Andrew who drove him to the court every night.

It was after one of those late night practices when Andrew was driving them back that Kevin couldn’t take the silence anymore. Being around Andrew off his meds was almost like being around a different person. High on the meds Andrew chatted incessantly, but at night when he was coming down he was eerily silent. 

So, he said the first thing that popped into his head. “Did you know that Napoleon wasn’t….” 

“No.”

“No?”

“I’ve already told you I don’t want to hear your voice drone on.”

“But that was when you were on your meds.”

“You thought the issue was the drugs?” He took one hand off the wheel and pointed up to where he was now wearing a fake manic smile. “This makes everything more interesting.”

Kevin couldn’t believe that. He shook his head and started, “But...”

Andrew cut him off again. “I see. You want the drugs to be the issue because you think that’s what's stopping me from taking an interest in Exy.”

Kevin didn’t say anything, because there was nothing for him to say. Andrew was right, that is what he believed.

“You’re wrong,” Andrew continued. “Once the drugs are gone, there will be nothing.”

“There has to be something.”

“No. Nothing will interest me, nothing will be worthwhile. Not Exy, and sure as hell not your history bullshit.”

Kevin opened his mouth to argue more, but Andrew jerked the wheel threateningly to the left. Kevin clamped his mouth shut and remained silent for the rest of the drive back. It was fine if Andrew thought history was bullshit, but Kevin wasn’t going to give up on getting Andrew to admit Exy was worthwhile.


	2. ~ 12 years later

Kevin walked through the doorway and was immediately waylaid.

“Rawr,” the monster growled at him causing Kevin to stumble backwards into the door. He clutched at his heart and slid down till he was eye level with its terrifying purple face. Amalia dropped the mask and jumped into his arms. “I scared you daddy.”

“Yes you did. Now aren’t you supposed to be in bed already?”

“I was waiting for you to tell me a story.”

Kevin gathered his daughter into his arms and stood up. He carried her to her bed then flopped them both down onto it. Amalia climbed underneath the covers and Kevin made himself comfortable beside her. “Alright which story would you like to hear tonight?”

Amalia’s eye shone brightly as she exclaimed, “Tell me more about Grace O’Malley.”

Kevin couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face. Ever since he had first told his daughter about the great Irish hero she had been entranced. “I think by now I’ve told you her life story at least twice. How about tonight I tell you the story of another Irish queen.”

If it was possible it looked as if Amalia’s eye brightened even more. “There are more?”

“Yes of course.”

“Tell me them all,” Amalia pleaded.

Kevin laughed. “Okay, but not all tonight though. Tonight I will tell you the story of Queen Medb.”

Amalia curled into his side and Kevin leapt into the story. He didn’t leave out any of the historical details that most people would consider extremely boring because just like him Amalia loved them.

As he was approaching the end of Queen Medb’s life he noticed a shadow flicker across the floor. He looked up to find his wife leaning on the doorframe watching them. “Hi mommy,” Amalia called. “Daddy is almost done with our story.”

Thea pushed off the door and walked towards them. “I’m sure he is, but you were supposed to be asleep an hour ago.”

“Just a few more minutes,” Amalia pleaded.

Thea sighed, walked around to the other side of the bed, and laid down also. “Okay, just a few more minutes then everyone is going to sleep.”  
Kevin picked up exactly where he left off. Just like Amalia promised Thea it only took him a few more minutes to finish the story. When he was done he got an idea. “Maybe tomorrow night Mommy can tell you a story.”

Amalia turned to look up expectantly at Thea and she smiled down at her. “Sure. Since Daddy loves to tell you stories about his culture I will tell you one about mine. I’ll tell you the story of the richest man in the world.” 

“Jeff Bezos?” Amalia asked. Which caused Thea to send Kevin a questioning look as to why their four year old would know something like that. Kevin honestly had no idea and only shrugged in return.

Thea turned back to Amalia. “No, not him. His name was Mansa Musa and he was the richest man in all of history.” Amalia looked ready to hear the story right then, so Thea cut her off before she could ask. “But that is for tomorrow night. Right now you need to sleep.”

Amalia nodded and closed her eyes. They popped back open a moment later and she asked, “Will you guys stay till I fall asleep?”

Thea kissed her head. “Of course my love.”

Kevin watched as Thea laid her head down on the pillow and Amalia moved so that she was tucked perfectly between her parents. Then once they were both settled he wrapped his arm around them and let his eyes fall closed as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Lots of thanks to trashcan-filled-with-fandoms for betaing the first chapter for me <3
> 
> Also please forgive Nicky for not paying attention when Kevin talks about the Stonewall rioting he is very drunk and Kevin is very pretty.


End file.
